minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Writing Contest - I Live
Part One I have a story to tell. A terrifying, dark tale. Do actually listen, because, I guarantee, very soon, you may need to understand the moral of this story. As Gary0407 loked up and out at the server world with his friends, Edward15 and Alphonse14, the world began to take shape. Mountains, hills, lakes, rivers and herds of animals. Animals, so many helpless, weak animals. After setting up a base, Gary, Edward and Alph looked out across the plain, and saw the animals. "Hey, guys! Look!" Ed shouted. "Let's get 'em!" Alph screeched in his little kid voice. "Hey, Gary. Can give us some stuff?" "Already on it." Gary responded After a few seconds, all three were equipped in shining enchanted Diamond gear, and weapons, coutesy of Gary's OP status and command skills. They charged into the herds of cows, pigs, sheep, and chickens, slaughtering left and right and shouting war cries like "Get REKT!!" in chat. All to feed the insatiable bloodlust that all humans posess. The humans did not even bother to pick up the charred, cooked remains of the creatures, and they simply walked back to their house as the blocky representation of Sol slipped below the horizon, and all outside became dark, and the lights inside the players' house came on. Edward noticed something "Hey Gary, did you clear our inventories or something? Where's all the meat?" "We never picked it up." " Ah, screw it. We got an OP over here" "This was a good spawn location. This could actually end up becoming a good Factions Server." It did. Within four months, players surged into the server, eager to catch the Anomaly, but then It disappeared, after some strange lights. What's more important here is what the three operators did in this time. Gary and Edward spent most of their time slaughtering things, yet Alph was more reluctant, being only five. But this hobby of theirs would be spread, and soon everyone who played minecraft was consumed in digital bloodlust and murder. The humans killed with glee, not being able to hear the sentient screams of agony their hobby elicited from the seemingly lifeless cubic creatures. But they were alive. They had thoughts, emotions and families, like the humans they hated and feared. Yet they could not do anything to resist as they were massacred, endlessly. Yet, unlike humans, their suffering did not end at death. No, it grew worse with each passing second, untill after years of the trillions of animal souls piling up in suffering and agony, until even individuality itself was thrown away to gain vengeance. They began to melt into one another, fusing into pure hatred and sorrow. Eventually, as Alphonse turned 14, and the version was 1.23.7 Anomaly finally heard the pleas of mercy and felt the hatred of the animals and monsters for the humans. The sound and feeling sickened her. She never liked humans, they were always trying to kill her, delete her. So, as she absorbed the souls and anguish of the entities, she decided once and for all that the human race as a whole had to go. Yet she wanted to survive, and eventually meet a civilization that wasn't evil. So, she used her infinite knowledge to instruct the humans to build her a container that would last for billions of eons in the cosmic rays and vacuum of space, and had them launch it into the depths of the sky. Then, as her quantum sensory cognition turned back to Earth, she sent a virus that would use the most vile insults it could to use their human bloodlust against them. It forced its way into the mind of every man, woman, and child. Babies were strangled in cribs. Best friends butchered each other. Street gangs slaughtered all they could reach. Counties waged war. And then, Nuclear Weapons were used, and Anomaly remarked to herself that it looked like a million tiny supernovas on the surface of that disgusting speck. And as she felt the humans die, she remarked at how easily it was to make them fight, and kill eachother. It was too easy. One crook of a finger started the wars, and one word started the nukes. And as the last few humans went into battle, mutated and scarred by radiation, Anomaly and the trillions of entites' souls felt relief. The rest of the universe would never experience the bloodlust of Humanity. So, they laughed, finally being at peace. And that's the end. Or so you thought. Minecraft managed to find itself in other places as well. Part Two (maybe.) Category:StarGGG2 Category:Creepypasta Category:Dark Category:The Anomaly Category:Anomaly Universe Category:Creepypastas